pzm_fanfaktyfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Łysy
Łysy - postać fanowska stworzona przez użytkownika HUSSARYA , nowy członek oddziału Skippera, jednak posiada także własny oddział. Występuje w serialach Karen w zoo, Warsaw Penguin Company, Zoo na kółkach oraz fanfikach Pingwiny z Equestrii i interaktywnym fanfiku. Wygląd Łysy jest ciut niższy od Rico, a z postury przypomina Skippera. Jego nieodzownymi atrybutami są czarna bluza z kapturem oraz kij bejsbolowy. Bardzo często ma na twarzy ma swój charakterystyczny uśmieszek, z jednym kącikiem dzioba uniesionym, co daje pewny, trochę złowrogi wyraz. Często widziany jest z przerobioną Nokią 3310, która służy mu za telefon, komputer oraz broń. Posiada także przerobiony pistolet maszynowy bazujący na HK MP5, nazywany przez niego "składakiem" ponieważ zawiera w sobie części z innych broni, takich jak AK-47, M16 lub FN Minimi . Opis postaci Łysy pochodzi z Polski i zawsze to wyraźnie podkreśla. Urodził się na Krakowskim przedmieściu w Sierpniu 1959. Został wychowany przez ulicę, co odbiło się na jego osobowości - jest bardzo nadpobudliwy, nieufny i agresywny wobec nieznajomych, zdradza także małe zaburzenia psychopatyczne. Nauczył się tam świetnie walczyć- w odcinku Pozdrowienia z Polski sam pokonał Joey'ego, więc nikt w ZOO nie stanowi dla niego większego zagrożenia. Charakteryzuje się też niesamowitym sprytem, co zawsze ratuje mu tyłek. Nie przepada za większością mieszkańców ZOO. Zresztą, z wzajemnością. Mimo fatalnych stosunków z nimi, Łysy ma wielu kumpli w rodzimej Europie (chociaż jeden z nich jest Azjatą). Ponieważ są z różnych państw, Łysy biegle mówi czternastoma językami - polskim, angielskim, francuskim, niemieckim, rumuńskim, włoskim, rosyjskim, hiszpańskim, węgierskim, japońskim, arabskim, keczua, suahili i esperanto. Ciekawostką jest fakt, że cały czas uczy się nowych, co może świadczyć, że jest bardzo ambitny. Do całego obrazu Łysego trzeba dodać jeszcze patriotyzm, przechodzący nawet w lekki nacjonalizm. Nigdy nie wypowiedział się negatywnie o swoim kraju, a każdy, kto wyraża inne zdanie w jego obecności, musi liczyć się z ciężkim pobiciem. Łysy nie jest zbyt mądry, ale czasami ma prawdziwe przebłyski geniuszu. Ważną cechą w charakterze Łysego jest jego lojalność - nigdy nie zostawi kumpla w potrzebie, nawet w sytuacji "tylko jeden z nas może się uratować" ale on sobie zawsze da jakoś radę . Łysy nie ma żadnych wewnętrznych oporów przez pobiciem lub nawet zabiciem kogoś. Sam twierdzi, że życie, jakie prowadzi - na celowniku największych agencji wywiadowczych rodem z Rosji, Chin albo Korei Płn. - go tak zahartowały, jednak niektórzy mają wrażenie, że to jest chory psychicznie. Łysy w ogóle nie ma poczucia humoru - jest wręcz śmiertelnie poważny i słowo śmiertelnie czasami trzeba interpretować dosłownie - były takie przypadki, że ktoś, kto ośmielił się powiedzieć coś żartem w jego obecności, chwilę później miał dziurę w głowie. Oczywiście, nie traktuje wszystkiego dosłownie i zazwyczaj wie, że to był żart, ale jakiś nieśmieszny. Nie wiadomo dużo o jego przeszłości, sam niechętnie się o niej wypowiada Zapytany o to najczęściej odpowiada: Czy masz za dużo zębów?. Wiadomo, że wyjechał do Wielkiej Brytanii w 1977, Walczył w Iranie, Iraku i Kambodży i i miał jakąś robotę w ZSRR albo Rosji (twierdzi, że w tym pierwszym i wtedy go rozwiązał, jednak chyba był trochę za młody), jednak wpadł. Został skazany na 25 lat łagru na Syberii, gdzie poznał Rudego i Hiro. Twierdzi, że uciekł po 3 dniach, jednak był wtedy zbyt zżyty z Japończykiem jak na tak krótką znajomość. Przebijali się do Polski, po drodze zabierając Rudego. Na miejscu spotkali Mistrza i razem działali. Reszta dołączyła później, w różnych okolicznościach i państwach. Łysy na pierwszy rzut oka stwarza wrażenie prymitywnego dresiarza, ale nazwanie go nim jest wielkim nieporozumieniem. Tak naprawdę jest on nieprzeciętnie inteligentny jego IQ to ponad 120, ma niesamowitą smykałkę do techniki i, jak już zostało stwierdzone, zna wiele języków obcych na bardzo dobrym poziomie. Umiejętności * Świetnie walczy * Hackowanie stron internetowych (w tym rządowych przynajmniej sam tak twierdzi ) * Znajdowanie wyjścia z każdej opresji * Znajomość wielu języków obcych Relacje z innymi bohaterami Ze Skipperem Łysy nawet lubi Skippera, jednak traktuje go bardziej jako towarzysza niż zwierzchnika nie jest tajemnicą, że mówi do niego po imieniu , co nierzadko irytuje szefa. Jednakże Polak sam jest przywódcą innego oddziału i uważa, że powinni być równi, dlatego nie chce się mu w 100% podporządkować. Z Kowalskim Łysy nie rozumie Kowalskiego oraz jego "pseudonaukowego bełkotu". Naukowiec natomiast uważa dresa za "prymitywnego ignoranta", więc co chwila wynikają konflikty między nimi. Jednak między nimi musi istnieć jakaś nić porozumienia, gdyż Łysy już za mniejsze rzeczy spuszcza porządny wpi*rdol, a Kowalskiemu się rzadko obrywa no, chyba, że go porządnie wk*rwi . Można by powiedzieć, że Kowalski jest dla Łysego jak "zastępczy Profesorek" - gada rzeczy, których nikt poza nim nie rozumie, ale z niewiadomych przyczyn i tak go nie zlejesz. Z Rico Łysy bardzo lubi Rico za jego zamiłowanie do rozwalania wszystkiego no bo kto nie lubi porządnego kaboomowania? . Z czasem się tak zżyli, że zachowują się prawie jak bracia. Z Szeregowym Łysy uważa, że Szeregowy jest trochę za dziecinny, by należeć do oddziału ale jakby wydoroślał chętnie by go widział nawet u siebie , chociaż mimo wszystko go lubi. Jest dla niego jak młodszy brat jakiegoś kumpla. Z Louisem Łysego wk*rwiają żarty Louisa i często spuszcza mu za to porządny wpi*rdol. W sumie jednak są kumplami, mimo znacznej różnicy charakteru (Szkot to wesołek, a Polak nie ma za grosz poczucia humoru). Jako że Louis jest inteligentny, a Łysy sprytny, są w stanie razem pokonać każdą przeciwność. Często ze sobą rywalizują. Z Flawianem Między Łysym i Flawianem ciągle trwa zimna wojna od czasu ich zatargu. Pałają wzajemną chęcią zemsty i wyczekują okazji, by się wzajemnie pogrążyć. Z Karen Łysy czasem drażni Karen, nazywając ją "kotem". Karen boi się Łysego, bo ten wdepnął specjalnie w błoto i ubrudził. Nazywa ją "Filipinką", co ją denerwuje powtarzalnie. Z Rudym Rudy jest najlepszym kumplem Łysego, jednak nie mogą obyć się bez odrobiny złośliwości. Każde ich spotkanie się zaczyna drobną porcją wyzwisk, ale wszystko jest po przyjacielsku. Z Hiro Hiro wprawdzie jest naukowcem jak Kowalski albo Profesorek, jednakże się nie wymądrza (co bardzo wnerwia Łysego), więc są praktycznie jak bracia. Z Cezarym Jeśli by tak popatrzeć do mają średnie relacje. Cezary i Łysy nawzajem się rozumieją, w końcu obaj to Polacy wychowani sami przez siebie. Dresiarza wnerwia skąpstwo i wyniosłość Cezka. Z lemurami Łysy czasami określa Juliana, Morta i Jerry'ego jako "normalnie nienormalnych". Dresa strasznie irytują lemurze imprezy oraz ich inne wygłupy. Do Maurice ma stosunek neutralny. Jacob budzi w nim mieszane uczucia - z jednej strony silny i odważny, a z drugiej lemur, a do tego Niemiec wiadomo, jaki jest stosunek Polaków do narodu niemieckiego . Adam natomiast irytuje go jako przemądrzały naukowiec, ale bardziej niż Kowalski (bo jest lemurem). Z innymi mieszkańcami ZOO Reszta zwierząt w ZOO jest dla niego - najprościej mówiąc - chłopcami do bicia. Szczególnie sobie "upodobał" Joey'ego, Bola, Lola i Roy'a (bo są najsilniejsi). Jedyny wyjątek od tej reguły stanowi Marlenka, ale to pewnie tylko dlatego, że jest dziewczyną zanim ktoś się zapyta: NIE, nie podoba mu się . Rola w oddziale Łysy jest przede wszystkim wojownikiem. Zawsze pierwszy chętny do starcia. Jednakże inne jego talenty nie zostały niezauważone. Pełni także rolę tłumacza na razie nie ma czego tłumaczyć, ale jakby trzeba było, to już jest kto oraz zastąpił Kowalskiego jako hackera Łysy obchodzi znacznie systemy szybciej niż Kowalski i wie, jak to zrobić bez bezpośredniego podłączenia się , a także czasami pomaga przy planowaniu i układaniu strategii. Broń Łysy najczęściej walczy za pomocą kija bejsbolowego i pistoletu maszynowego własnej konstrukcji. Atak przy użyciu bejsbola ma raczej zadanie perswazyjne niż ofensywne i służy on głównie do spuszczania wpi*rdolu. Pistolet jest nazywany przez niego "składakiem", gdyż był przez niego składany z części różnych broni. Bazą konstrukcji (w której pomagał mu Rudy i Hiro) jest inny pistolet maszynowy - HK MP5A5. Najważniejsza część każdej broni palnej - zamek - został wzięty z ręcznego karabinu maszynowego FN Minimi. Pierwotnie ta broń miała szybkostrzelność 1150 strzałów na minutę (19 strzałów na sekundę), jednak została ograniczona do 900 strzałów na minutę (15 strzałów na sekundę), gdyż tyle mogła wytrzymać skrócona lufa karabinku szturmowego AK-47. Systemy celownicze pochodzą z innego karabinku szturmowego - M16. Umożliwiło to teoretyczny wzrost celności z 200 do 550 metrów, jednak lufa z niezbyt celnego kałacha zmniejszyła go do 450-500 metrów, co i tak jest świetnym wynikiem jak na broń krótką. "Składak" jest najczęściej zasilany za pomocą taśmy amunicyjnej, chociaż czasami widać go z magazynkiem. Czasem, gdy sytuacja tego wymaga, pożycza od Rudego granatnik albo snajperkę. Telefon Łysy ma telefon typu Nokia 3310, która (z pomocą Hiro i Profesorka) została znacznie przerobiona. Pierwszą zmianą było wzmocnienie, i tak już niesamowicie mocnej, obudowy tytanem i grafenem diamenty były poza budżetem . Wymienił ekran na reagujący na dotyk, ale nie usunął typowej klawiatury. Dorobił także wysuwaną klawiaturę QWERTY działającą zarówno w języku łacińskim, jak i w cyrylicy, która jest przydatna, gdy potrzebny jest czas. Zamontował także podstawowe gadżety znane z nowoczesnych telefonów - ma odbiornik Wi-Fi 802.11 ac/b/g/n oraz internetu 4G LTE, radio, dyktafon, a także łącze IR, Bluetooth, aparat 3.2 Mpix. Pamięć telefonu rozbudował do 64 GB oraz zamontował czytnik kart microSD, który może mu dać nawet 2 TB pamięci, ale dresiarz włożył tak tylko kartę 64GB. Telefon posiada zaawansowane oprogramowanie hackerskie oraz masę programów użytkowych. Telefon Łysego ma wgrane 3 systemy operacyjne - Android 5.1, Windows Phone 8 i iOS 7 wszystkie regularnie aktualizowane - co umożliwia mu korzystanie z wielkiej biblioteki programów. Łysy ma wgrane trochę piosenek - głównie pieśni patriotyczne oraz piosenki zespołów takich jak Sabaton, Forteca czy Horytnica, a także kilka klasyków na czele z "Deszczami niespokojnymi" - i zdjęć różnych zakątków naszego kraju. Posiada także wysokoenergetyczny miotacz laserowy oraz panel słoneczny na dolnej obudowie. Telefon ma wgrane zabezpieczenia przed manipulowaniem jego ustawieniami przez osoby niepożądane czyt. Louisa. By go odbezpieczyć trzeba podać wybraną przez system wersję kodu PIN (jest dziesięć różnych, każda ma 8-14 znaków), a informacje o nim są podane w języku japońskim. Ważniejsze funkcje są hasłowane oddzielnie, nierzadko cyrylicą. Klawiatura i ekran analizują linie papilarne użytkownika, a także sam sposób wciskania klawiszy i jeśli mają 80% pewności, że to nie Łysy używa lub 40%, że Louis, wyłącza telefon i elektrycznie poraża nerwy użytkownika jednocześnie nagrzewając obudowę do 200 stopni Celsjusza, a jeżeli ułożenie na to pozwala, razi laserem. Przypisy thumb|Ten artykuł dostał wyróżnienie od Pingwiny z Madagaskaru FanFakty Wiki w głosowaniu na medal. Kategoria:Fanowskie postacie Kategoria:Przyjaciele Kategoria:Hussarya33 Kategoria:Pingwiny Kategoria:Oddział Skippera Kategoria:Oddział Łysego Kategoria:Zoo na kółkach Kategoria:Polacy Kategoria:Warsaw Penguin Company Kategoria:Wyróżnione Kategoria:Piraccy Chuligani